


First.

by JenJo



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'12 Days of SteveTony' from Dailysuperhusbands on Tumblr.<br/>Day 3: First.<br/>First time for realisations, first time for declarations.<br/>First time for realising that your boyfriend makes 0 sense sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First.

"First of all, what you did was incredibly stupid-"  
"I know-"  
"And completely unnecessary-"  
"I know-"  
"Reckless-"  
"Come on-"  
"Idiotic-"  
"Really?"  
"Really, really idiotic!"  
"This from you of all people?"  
"Me of all people? What do you mean by that?"  
"You know exactly what I meant!"  
"YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE RECOVERING!" Rhodey, who had walked in before the arguing had began, called out to the two men in the infirmary beds.  
"Hey Rhodey, when did you get here?" Tony asked, holding an ice pack to his eye.  
"Five minutes ago."  
"Really? I must be more concussed than I thought, if I didn't notice you come in."  
Rhodey shook his head. "You have a mild concussion. Not able to be used as an excuse. Anyway, there's actually a reason," Rhodey sat down in a seat next to Tony's bed. "When you two start talking to each other, you ignore everything else around you."  
"We do not," Steve called from his bed. A dislocated knee was already healed, a broken arm well on its way to recovery also.  
"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve. Steve turned to look at Sam, who was in a seat next to Steve's bed.  
"When did you get here?"  
Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "You just proved Rhodey's point. I got here the same time he did."  
"You may have a point," Tony said to Rhodey, who nodded in response. "Why are you here?"  
"Just wondering how long the B team is going to be sidelined for this time."  
"The B team?" Tony and Steve echoed incredulously.  
"Yeah, the B team," Sam nodded. "Because clearly, we-" he pointed at Rhodey and himself- "Are the A team."  
"Since we haven't been sidelined by illness or injuries," Rhodey added. Tony narrowed his eyes at Rhodey. (Well, one eye. The other was still behind an ice pack.)  
"You have officially been an Avenger for a day. Unofficially, two weeks. Hardly enough time to gloat."  
"Doesn't change the facts Tony," Rhodey smiled.  
"I'll be fine by tonight," Steve answered. "Tony's out for a week."  
"A week?"  
"Well, you are concussed. And a dislocated knee. You need time to recover."  
"This isn't my first concussion, Steve. Besides, it's only mild."  
"So you should know that they take time to recover from."  
"A week though?"  
"That was more for your knee."  
"You know, I don't need to be able to walk to use the armour."  
"Not the point, Tony. You need to be in top condition."  
"Not really."  
"Tony."  
"Wait." Tony looked around. "Where'd they go?"  
Steve looked around also. "I guess they were right about us ignoring everyone else."  
"Good thing that they weren't here to hear you say that. Their heads are big enough as they are. A team, really? Those two?"  
"You did give them their first opportunity to be Avengers. And we have had a rather bad run of injuries and illnesses lately."  
"I'm gonna blame my concussion on the fact that you are actually sounding smart for once."  
"Love you too Tony." Steve said, before rolling his eyes. "Also, you only have a mild concussion."  
Tony didn't respond, which caused Steve to sit up a bit straighter and look over at him.  
"Tony, you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Just... That's the first time that you have said that you love me."  
Steve's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Is it?"  
"Well, in those exact words, yeah."  
"What about earlier this evening?"  
"I said it. Before, you know, we ended up in here."  
"Well, I wasn't exactly in a position to answer you at the time."  
"No, you weren't."  
Steve stood up, and walked over to Tony's bed. Tony moved over, allowing Steve to sit next to him. Tony remained lying down.  
"Are you sure you should be up?"  
"You're the one who shouldn't be moving. I'll be fine, just don't knock my arm."  
"Not much danger in that," Tony mumbled. "Can't exactly move without my head spinning."  
"Would you like me to go back?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Good." Steve leant down to press a kiss to Tony's lips. "I love you," he whispered against Tony's lips.  
"Sap," Tony whispered in reply, smile on his face and eyes closed. Steve shook his head fondly, before arranging himself so that he could lie with his unbroken arm over Tony's chest.  
"Are you sure that that was the first time?"  
"I may be concussed, but I am still me," Tony answered sleepily. "First time, Rogers. And second, if you want to be technical. Now shush, some of us aren't super soldiers and need sleep to heal."  
"Tony Stark, willingly going to sleep? I suppose there's a first time for everything."  
Tony weakly pushed against Steve's (uninjured) shoulder, while Steve laughed quietly.  
"You're an ass Steve."  
"Yeah," Steve leant against Tony's ear, whispering into it. "But I'm your ass."  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
"Goodnight Tony."  
Steve closed his eyes, listening to Tony's breathing.  
"Seriously though. That didn't make any sense."

**Author's Note:**

> How did they end up in the hospital?  
> That will be addressed in the next couple of issues/chapters/stories/appropriate noun.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
